


Turnabout

by gammadolphin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, McSpirk Holiday Fest, Multi, Protective Jim, Protective Spock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammadolphin/pseuds/gammadolphin
Summary: When it's Bones who gets hurt on a mission and almost dies, Jim and Spock insist on taking him on shore leave to recover. But you know what they say about the best laid plans...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an unfilled Halloween round prompt from the [McSpirk Holiday Fest](http://mcspirkholidayfest.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, although the fill didn't end up being particularly Halloween themed. The deadline came faster than my typing, so I'll be posting it in two parts. Complete prompt is at the end.

“Would you two quit your hovering?” Leonard grumbled as Jim and Spock tried to help him out of his biobed and into the wheelchair he liked to pretend he didn’t need. “I’m not gonna keel over if you take your hands off me for two seconds.”

“Nope,” Jim informed him tartly. “You scare the absolute shit out of us, you have to deal with the consequences. These are the consequences.”

He then proceeded to tuck a fluffy blue blanket around Leonard’s body. Leonard rolled his eyes and looked beseechingly at Spock instead.

“You know this mother-henning is illogical,” he said. “I’ve been out of medical danger for days, and you two smothering me ain’t gonna help me recover any faster.”

Spock arched one intractable eyebrow at him.

“I suppose we shall find out, Leonard,” he said.

Leonard subsided with a sigh of defeat, slumping back in the wheelchair and crossing his arms over his chest. He might be able to hold his own against Jim _or_ Spock, but both of them at once? He had a better chance of convincing the sun to stop shining.

Truthfully, he understood where his husbands were coming from. He’d done the same thing to them plenty of times before, fussing and hovering over them after they’d gotten hurt or sick. He knew he’d put them through hell over the last few weeks, and though he wouldn’t admit it, it had been an immeasurable comfort to have them there in his private room in medbay whenever he woke up from the nightmares that inevitably plagued him. A gentle touch on his brow from Spock, a soft brush of Jim’s lips against his own, and those horrific images faded back to the dark recesses of his mind.

He did have plenty of recovering to do, physically and mentally. He knew it, and was damn grateful to have a chance at recovery at all. Still, it was a relief to have finally been discharged from sickbay. It was one of his favorite places on the ship, but if he was never a patient there again, it would be too soon. He was looking forward to returning to the quarters he shared with Jim and Spock, to sleeping in their bed with no beeping monitors, no quiet rustle of doctors and nurses, nothing but the solid comfort of his husbands at his sides.

Apparently though, he’d have to look a little farther forward than he thought. Because Spock wasn’t wheeling him towards their quarters.

“What the hell are we doing in the transporter room?” Leonard demanded as the doors wooshed open before them.

“Transporting,” said Jim.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Leonard said, attempting to rise. Maybe he was still recovering, but damned if he couldn’t make a run for it.

A firm Vulcan hand on his shoulder stopped him. He didn’t miss the fact that those strong fingers were deliberately close to the nerves that would render him unconscious if the appropriate pressure were applied. Leonard stilled. He’d been on the receiving end of one of Spock’s nerve pinches before, and it wasn’t an experience he was interested in repeating.

But just because he apparently had to take this sitting down didn’t mean that he was going to do so without protest.

“I am an _invalid_ ,” he said. “I need rest in my own bed, not to be gallivanting around with you two. Lord, doesn’t a wheelchair earn a man a little sympathy anymore?”

“Rest is precisely the purpose of this trip,” Spock informed him, wheeling him closer to the transporter pad. He engaged the chair’s anti-grav function for just a moment to lift it onto one of the individual units. Leonard grasped the arms in a white-knuckled grip until it was back on solid ground.

“Getting ripped apart atom by atom and flung through the void is not my idea of restful,” he snapped.

“The rest part comes after that,” Jim said. “Besides, you can’t tell us that you’re fine and we should stop fussing and then try to use the injury card. Not logical, is it, Spock?”

“Not at all, Jim,” Spock agreed.

“Well, you know how much I care about Spock’s logic,” Leonard snorted. He gave up on the two of them and looked instead to Scotty, who was standing at the transporter controls and watching them with a spark of amusement in his eyes. “Scotty? A little help here?”

But Scotty had been there when Leonard was last in this room. He’d seen the broken, bloody, near-dead mess he’d been at the time. It had apparently been enough to put him firmly on Jim and Spock’s side.

“It won’t be so bad, Doc,” he promised. “If you’re not careful, you might even start to enjoy yourself.”

Leonard rolled his eyes and grumbled something uncomplimentary under his breath, but he knew when he was beaten. He crossed his arms again with a huff; a gesture that lacked much weight, given the fact that he was still swaddled neck to foot in a heated blanket. He made sure his scowl was fierce enough to convey his point though.

“There’s the grumpasaurus we missed so much,” Jim said cheerfully, squeezing his shoulder. “Energize.”

When the infernal tingling of the transporter ended and the gold streaks faded from his vision, Leonard blinked and looked around. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting, really, but this hadn’t been a candidate.

They were standing - or sitting, in Leonard’s case - in the middle of what looked something like the interior of a luxury log cabin. It was all one floor, no stairs that Leonard wouldn’t be able to traverse. The pale wood floors were covered with an array of soft-looking rugs, and an even softer-looking bed was tucked against one wall. A stone firepit full of crackling synthetic flames sat in the center of the room, near a large couch that was already calling to Leonard.

The room’s warm autumn tones and fresh, woodsy tang to the air were a startling but welcome contrast to the sterile whites and greys of the _Enterprise_. It actually reminded Leonard a little of the farmhouse he’d grown up in, through its atmosphere if not its details, and he caught himself relaxing a little without even meaning to. The biggest difference was the entire wall made of glass, offering a view of the forest beyond, its trees sporting a stunning array of reds and gold leaves. As Leonard watched, a gust of wind swept up the leaves that had already fallen and sent them dancing through the air.

“Where are we?” he asked, his voice softer than he’d intended.

“Bones, welcome to the Goldenleaf Lodge. We have this cabin all to ourselves, and the nearest neighbors are over two kilometers away.”

“Jim and I thought that this environment would be more suited to your ongoing convalescence than our quarters aboard the _Enterprise_ ,” Spock added.

“Oh you did, did you, _Dr._ Spock?” Leonard asked, but there was no real annoyance in his voice. He looked around again. “This…this is…” He glanced up at Spock and Jim, and he knew they understood. “Not too terrible.”

A faint, indulgent smile appeared at the corners of Spock’s mouth, and Jim snorted.

“What’d you think we were gonna do, take you out clubbing?” he asked. “Give us a little credit, Bones.”

Leonard just waved a hand at him. Since he’d forgotten that his arms were trapped in the blue blanket from hell, this didn’t go as well as he’d hoped. Jim just rolled his eyes.

“Come on,” he said. “Spock and I put together a whole queue of old Earth movies for us all to watch, since you’re still not supposed to be reading. You’ve got a captive audience for all the Westerns your little cowboy heart desires.”

Leonard had been resenting the head injury that left him unable to read without crippling headaches, but he had to admit he could see the upsides. He ceased his grumbling and allowed himself to be settled on the couch, head in Spock’s lap and feet in Jim’s while the holoprojector sparked to life.

They’d picked one of his old favorites to start out with, one that he’d watched with his father many times over as a boy. As the opening fanfare played, Spock settled his hand in Leonard’s hair, tracing long, thin fingers gently over his scalp. Leonard shivered in contentment, feeling tension he hadn’t even noticed drain from him.

Okay, so maybe a little vacation really wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

Bathed in the warmth of the fire and the bodies close to his, relaxed to the verge of a puddle-like state by the fingers still stroking through his hair, it didn’t take long for Leonard’s eyelids to grow heavy, his thoughts slow and lazy. He started to drift, the familiar dialogue and music of the vid sounding further and further away.

A soft, familiar voice reached him there at the border between consciousness and sleep, but he paid it no mind. He was comfortable and safe, and nothing seemed to matter all that much.

“Is it okay for him to be sleeping without a monitor?”

“Dr. M’Benga said that he is well out of danger of neurological complications.”

There was a faint sigh, a gentle squeeze of pressure on Leonard’s calf.

“I know, I know. It’s just…watching his eyes close. Maybe one day it’ll stop scaring the shit out of me.”

If there was a response to that, Leonard wasn’t awake to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this first chapter is so short, but I wanted to get at least part of the story posted by the deadline. I'll do my best to get the rest of it up soon!
> 
> Prompt by [grigiocuore](http://grigiocuore.tumblr.com/):  
>  _Okay, basically I need a fic with Spock and Jim taking care of a recovering Bones after the usual mission-gone-downhill-and-selfless-heroism routine - all drenched in Halloween-y feels. The boys being stuck in some gloomy planet full of weird stuff, the trio going on shoreleave in a Autumn-y lodge to make Len rest and finding trouble, ghosts hunting the Enterprise, it’s all good really, as long as there is a lot of overprotective Captain and First Officer, cuddles and loved Bones. Extra point for hurt/comfort details, of course._


End file.
